Problem: Find a unit vector that is orthogonal to both $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}.$
To find a unit vector that is orthogonal to both $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ we take their cross product:
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]This vector has magnitude 3, so we divide by 3 to get a unit vector: $\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 2/3 \\ -2/3 \\ -1/3 \end{pmatrix}}.$

We could also divide by $-3$ to get $\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -2/3 \\ 2/3 \\ 1/3 \end{pmatrix}}.$